Danielle Maxwell
by VenusBabe
Summary: Everyone is about to receive a big surprise
1. Chapter 1

I can't remember how long I've tried to play this off. I have always been the jester; I have always worn a mask, so much so that I forgot who I was. Of course I know who I am, I'm Duo Maxwell, I will always run and hide, but I will NEVER tell a lie.

Which leads me up to this… I ran after the war, and you could say I have been in hiding, although I've been in plain sight. After being Duo for so long, as I like to call, my strong handsome manly side…Did I mention handsome? Good. I guess I just wanted some time to remember what it was like to be a girl. YES. I said it. I, Duo Maxwell, am a girl. Did my long hair not give it away? What? How many guys do you know have hair like this? Wufei and the rest of the men with their short pony tails only WISH it could look as good as mine. Okay so I fibbed a bit about keeping the long hair, yeah it was in remembrance of Sister Helen, a promise I made not to cut it as well as a remembrance to all those who have died, but it was also a part of me, the part that reminded me I was a girl.

I don't want to keep you in suspense on how I pulled it off for an entire war but… Doctor G thought the personality of women were stronger, more wise than men, but he didn't want me getting caught and raped as well, that's why I was trained to have the most stealth verses the others, living on the streets made me tough and picking locks was just a little icing on the cake for G, it's no wonder he picked me up off of the streets. Okay so I am going to get to the good stuff, I wore a voice changer in my throat. That's right, a voice changer. Don't think it's possible? Listen here hun, if the doctors could create gundams, than they can create a little something that changes your voice. Hell I think you can buy that character from that old movie Star Wars or something at a toy store. Dark something right?

So I had the voice down, the next thing was my breast. Now I am not saying I had huge boobs, but let's just throw it out there that I was blessed by the good lord. Okay a size C. What? Don't you know I love to brag? If you wanted modesty go talk to Q-man. Like I was SAYING, size C, and G had crafted a mold out of this plastic material you'd see at a wax museum or something, it was eerie real and looked like a real boys chest. All I had to do was wrap my boobs EXTREMLY tight and fit the thing over me. I didn't wear tank tops like Yuy for a reason you know! Remember my outfit? I was always covered up. Except the one time playing Yuy in basketball…. That was hard in itself. I can't tell you all my secrets….

So the only thing that was left was acting like a boy. It took at least two to three years of training, watching a lot of action movies, with lead characters who were flirty with women, confident and flat out hot. Yes, I know I was supposed to be learning watching these movies but can't a girl dream? So back to my story…. Here I am, Danielle, yes I changed my name to Danielle. I had to, otherwise I could be traced and Duo turning out to be a woman might shock some people. Also, Danielle didn't seem too far off from my name. Right? I thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

Now you can say that I am totally crazy but I went to the local coffee shop where Quatre sometimes went on the weekends as his 'break times' away from work. Some break…. Of course I wanted into their lives, I needed some way that I could incorporate my real life, the real me, into theirs. They were my comrades in war, they were the only friends I really had and I just can't see my life without them in it. At least…That's what I told myself…

It had been 658 days, five hours and 52 minutes since I had been in actual contact with them…but who's counting? The first person I ended up talking to….err…ran into more like it, was Quatre. Now I am not saying I am a stalker…but let's face it, I am kind of a stalker. This would be easier if we used that internet web page facebook, but since that was banned by the government back in the 50th century, stalking is a bit harder now days and becoming friends with someone is another. So back to my story, I am running like a mad woman to get to the coffee shop in order to catch him. Just a look, just to make sure he is okay and safe. He always orders the same kind of coffee by the way. Right as I was jerking the door opened, he was walking out. Before I could stop, we collided and his toffee crunch coffee, upside down, with soy milk and extra caramel went all over the both of us, and of course I landed on top of him in a heap of tangled limbs. Laying on top of him I let out a small moan, his cologne reminded me of one of the last times I had spent with him.

*****Flash back******

"Duo! We need to retreat!" I heard him over my inner com.

"Sure thing Q-man, I just need to set this last bomb" I said in frustration.

"I am getting pounded out here Duo, I don't know how much longer I can hold off these mobile dolls"

"Geez, Q, I thought you might like a good pounding once in a while"

I heard more irritation in his voice "Duo just set the bomb and get out now! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"All set, I'll be out in five minutes, clear the area. 02, over and out!"

As I was running out, I took down about twenty to thirty OZ officers, I had got shot in the leg awhile back, FYI, I was always getting shot, something was always slowing me down. As I was leaving I saw that Quatre must have left already to the safe house. I retreated to the woods; the bomb went off right as I got outside of the building. The force of the bomb sent me practically flying through the air. For that brief second I thought I was supergirl, or superman, ya'know, whatever. I hit the ground with enough force that I thought I knocked out some teeth. I fought back a groan as I hastily got to my feet. Gunshot wound in the leg, broken arm, and I am pretty sure there are some scratches from the pebbles and rocks that flew from the building as well as burn marks. Quatre is going to be pissed. As I got over the fence line, which is pretty amazing in itself, let me tell you. I couldn't help myself so I glanced back. I saw bodies on fire, soldiers shooting wildly at the victims, some even putting others out. All of that, of this, for just some hopeful new information on a new mobile doll program. I shook my head. "How long am I going to be doing this shit?" I pretty much limped and whined to my gundam at that point.

When I got to the safe house it was only Quatre and I. He went to me as soon as I entered the door and helped me sit down. I was running a fever and honestly a bit delusional, I didn't fall out of my chair as Quatre liked to replay the story his way; I simply placed myself on the cold tile in order to make myself feel better. "I need some antibiotics, I believe my damn leg is infected Q and I didn't get out as soon as I had hoped" He brought me out the first aid kit and gave me some pills. I started ripping my pants where the hole was. I heard a gasp from him and gave a low chuckle "It's not that bad, I've had worse" Trying to ease his mother hen ways. I swear I heard him clucking. He shook his head in disappointment. He picked me up, which I was pretty shocked at, who knew he was so strong. He laid me in bed and cleaned my leg and other wounds. Once he was done he laid beside me in the bed. "Thanks buddy" I mumbled.

He didn't say anything for a long moment and I wondered if he had fallen asleep, I mean we did just go through a lot of stress to receive the data we got. Then, he spoke. "What do you think will happen to peace Duo if you can no longer fight?" He placed a comforting hand on my cheek. I didn't expect that, sure rag on me for taking so long on the damn bombs, or getting out on time, or setting the right amount of time, I can keep going… But where was he going with this? "Umm, I'm sure they can find someone else, I'm not the only street rat around" rolling my eyes. At least they still worked.

He shook his head determinedly, "You might not believe the doctors choose you for a special reason, but they did." Taking in what he had just said, I was pretty sure Quatre had just said my life was worth something. After tonight, killing all those soldiers who were just told what to do by some really big fat man behind a desk really pained me, I don't know if Quatre could feel my loss when I looked back at those men, but I recall him saying he could feel people's feelings from a distance. I now really despise fat men with gold necklaces…ah, there are those damn old movies running away with my imagination again. I smiled and moved closer to him seeking more of those warm feelings I never received growing up. "Thanks". Before I had drifted off to sleep that night, I remember the way he smelled, the way he felt, mostly the way I felt at that precise moment in time, and the way the kiss felt. That's right ladies and gentlemen, a rich kid kissing a no good, L2 trash like me! We didn't speak of the kiss, and it was short lived, nothing hot and steamy, but it was nice, it was comforting. Sadly, it never happened again. I never wanted to forget that night when he told me I was worth something. I had hoped that we made it out of the war alive, just so he could touch more people's lives, the way he touched mine. To give them that warm feeling.

***END FLASH***

I moaned as I pushed up with my arms. I stared at him a few moments laying beneath me..Unsure of really what to say, so of course the first words out of my mouth was something incredibly stupid. "Did you catch the name of that truck that hit us?" I smiled. I didn't realize how provocative our position was until I could feel something very hard press against my inner thigh. I was practically straddling him.

At that moment a blush fell on his cheeks, I became wide eyed with realization and leaped off of him. "I'm so SO sorry!" I kept repeating. He sat there a minute, I guess trying to become less embarrassed of his situation and shook his head "No, I am sorry miss! I wasn't watching where I was going" He stood after saying that and reached for my hand to help me up. I grabbed it and smiled "Looks like we need to shower together now since we were able to get each other all sticky" I winked. As soon as I did that, which would have been my NORMAL reaction as Duo, as a girl, I just came off as…. kind of a slut.

I laughed to cover up the awkward joke as he blushed again and I hit him on the back to lighten the mood "Just joking!" I gave him a famous lop sided grin and he, as I knew he would, insisted we go out for dinner. Ohh Q-man, you are way too nice. I said yes, hey, I haven't had a nice meal in ages now! Would you have turned him down? Don't lie. "Oh by the way, My name is Quatre Rebabra Winner, and I guess I can't keep calling you miss…?" I nodded when he said his name and replied "Danielle" I didn't want to tell him my last name in the off chance he might put two and two together, but for some reason, I felt as if he was thinking about something else while talking to me. Hopefully his space heart didn't pick up on my feelings. I guess I am just too paranoid. Before he walked away He gave me his card and said "Tonight at 8, the Du'aluc, and again I'm sorry miss. Also "- he gave a short pause. "- I did not catch the name of that truck." I gave a small laugh and told him thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

After the invite, I went back to my apartment to clean up. Getting out of the shower I went straight to my closet and what did I find! Nothing. Well, I had clothing which was great, but after further inspection I realized that none of my clothes were girl clothes, they were just tom boy clothes. Sure I had a few tank tops and shorts, but no skirts, no high heels, nadda! Nothing the screamed "I'm Doris day, I'm a fucking lady!". I sighed. Coming to this realization I knew what I had to do….I had to go where a girls girl could roam, I had to go where all girls go to learn to be a girl. This place would be….The mall.

At the mall I remember why I never really went, there were too many people, rushing for sales, fighting like animals over the last fashion mumbo jumbo scarf that cost four hundred dollars…. ON SALE… My first mission was to find makeup, they always had the ladies doing girls makeup the last time I went, and even though the thought of something all over my face all day bothered me, I had to learn how to be a girl again. I went to one of those stands that the ladies put makeup on your face and I swear to you that the lady painted my face like a clown, my cheeks were bright red, my eye lids were a bright ass blue and my lips were scarlet red, I am pretty sure that bitch put red on my nose, but honestly I could be wrong, either way, I looked like a freak. I had them redo it, because you know how persistent they are with selling their makeup, the second time I looked like a Chola, and if you don't know what that is, than maybe your one yourself. Just saying. I went from there to crack whore, an old lady and last but not least, a cat. Again, how do I manage to look like a cat? Well I guess whiskers are in and if I meowed loud enough I am sure someone would have taken me home. I was about to cry when this lady who looked like aunt jemima, again, google, it's a wonderful thing. She said "What would you like done' sweetheart?" I smiled and said "Just a little, not a lot of makeup, just something to bring out my features". Let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, this lady was heaven sent, she put a light amount of blush, a pink lipstick, lip plumper that made my lips look huge. She put a light violet on the inside of my eye, and dark violet on the middle and outside crease and black on the outter to give a smokey look. My eye liner gave me a bit of a cat look but not much and mascara helped my lashes look 20X larger. I looked hot, not gonna lie.

Makeup did wonders, now it was off to buy clothes. Bra's were by far the hardest. There were so many options I had never tried on so much clothing in my life. I pretty much just went window shopping, if I saw a cute outfit in a window I went in and bought it. I felt a little like pretty woman by the end. High heels took a while to get used to; I was swaying and falling down like the character Ariel from the little mermaid when she had legs for the first time. After getting about a million different outfits I went home.

I wanted to pass out as soon as I got to my apartment but lord knows I had to get ready for my date. Wait…date? Hmm… I don't know if it's a date if someone invites you to dinner… ugh, I never really paid attention when I was a boy. Maybe that's why I got a few slaps in the face… Hmm…. Guys are confusing. Anywho, I put on this silky black dress that hugged my curves. It was sweetheart cut in the front that curved into a low V in the back as well, leaving my back exposed. The leg had a slip in it that exposed way to much leg in my personal opinion but I was glad I had shaved earlier. The necklace I paired with it had flowers on it along with jewels that sparkled in the light. The necklace gave me some color with it being violet. Of course to match my fucking gorgeous eyes. I put on my heels and by that time Q-man had called me to meet him down stairs. He was standing by his car with flowers. White tulips to be exact. Which reminded me of another time….but I'll mention that story a bit later…


End file.
